


5VmD 因果

by leisurebai



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leisurebai/pseuds/leisurebai
Summary: 从魔界回来之后，Vergil独自找了个地方住下，从事些电脑黑客方面的非法交易。





	5VmD 因果

**Author's Note:**

> 从魔界回来之后，Vergil独自找了个地方住下，从事些电脑黑客方面的非法交易。

Vergil从来都没有往家里捡垃圾的习惯。  
所以当回家时发现家门口堵了一团黑色人形物体的时候，他只是淡定地准备绕开进门。  
“Brother...”人形物体吐出的呓语却让Vergil愣了一下。这个声音，像极了他的弟弟。  
他停下脚步，仔细打量眼前这个仿佛来自贫民窟的流浪汉。  
这人满身伤痕，有一张酷似Dante的脸。

Vergil把流浪汉扔进浴室简单冲洗了一下。出于轻微的洁癖，他完全不能容忍这东西带着一身血污出现在自己起居室。  
这人虽然满身血污，有的地方甚至还沾了些不知名的组织器官碎片，但是似乎都不是他自己的伤口。总的来说这人似乎很健康。  
至少不用考虑要不要请医生了。Vergil想着，把流浪汉安置在沙发上，就近拉了张椅子坐下。  
这人有一张跟自己几乎一样的脸。Vergil也说不清为什么会在一刹那把对方认成Dante而不是其他什么。大概他觉得世界上长着跟自己同一张脸的其他人只有Dante，亦或者是因为一开始那句“Brother”。

昏迷的人轻轻动了动，似乎醒过来了。  
Vergil从诗集中抬起目光。  
那人的眼睑抖了一下，然后瞬间睁开，猛地坐起身。周围陌生的环境似乎让他愣了一下，然后他看到了坐在旁边的Vergil。  
他的瞳孔猛然紧缩。“Vergil...”他喃喃道，眼中是不加掩饰的厌恶和憎恨。  
This is curious。Vergil心想。

V当着Dante的面融合魔性，终于发现自己被骗的Dante因此怒发冲冠。他愤怒地质问自己为什么还有脸回来，同时挥刀相向。但是哪怕是那一刻，Vergil都没在他弟弟脸上看到过这样的神情。  
Vergil打量着眼前这个人。干练短发，目光阴翳。相比Dante，他的两颊更为瘦削，颧骨分明。  
憎恶...吗？  
Vergil合上书，嘴角勾起笑意，“看来你认识我？你叫什么？”  
这问题显然出乎对面的预料。他皱紧眉头，眼中流露出一丝防备的疑惑。  
“你昏倒在我家门口，我把你捡了回来。我想我们之前从没见过面，虽然你确实长了一张酷似我胞弟的脸。”Vergil三言两语交代了目前的状况。  
沙发上的人眉头皱得更紧了，他戒备地盯着Vergil，眼中满是不信任。“所以，你不是Vergil？”他犹豫着说。  
“我确实叫Vergil。你叫什么？”Vergil重复了刚才的问题。  
“...Dante。”

“吃点东西。”Vergil从微波炉中拿出加热后的速食披萨放在Dante面前。这是他的胞弟留下的。他一点都不想在自己的家中放这些东西，但是Dante满眼控诉地望着他，质问为什么自己的兄长连一个小小的冰箱都不愿意与他分享。于是Vergil只能容忍了他在自己的冰箱里塞了半柜子垃圾食品。  
“倒是没有想到还可以用来喂流浪小狗。”Vergil心想。  
这种食物显然也合了这个Dante的心意。他总算放下了戒心。  
用完餐之后，两人在沙发上面对面坐下。  
“你说你在limbo，也就是类似于魔界的地方战斗。你的同伴在为你创建通道的时候出了一些问题，于是你被吸入了这个空间。”Vergil重复了一下自己整理的信息。Dante点了点头。  
“所以你也是恶魔之子？”Vergil问。  
这个问题让对面Dante再次警惕起来。然后他看到坐在眼前的优雅男人突然变成了一只冰蓝色的恶魔。片片坚硬的鳞甲反射出深寒肃杀的凉意。  
在下一刻，那个恶魔又重新变回了Vergil。  
Dante的表情给了Vergil想要的答案。  
“Vergil，是你的哥哥？”他接着问。他还记得初见面时Dante脸上让人玩味的神色。是露骨的憎恶。  
同样的神情再次出现在Dante脸上。  
这真的是太有意思了。Vergil想。

 

书房门被推开，Vergil抬起头，看到Dante赤身裸体地走了进来。他不由抬了抬眉。这个初来乍到的家伙，似乎总在给他意外。  
他走到Vergil身前，弯下腰搂住此间主人的脖子。“我们做爱吧。”不带任何感情的陈述句。  
Vergil忍不住笑了。他推开眼前的家伙，“其实我对一夜情没什么兴趣，尤其是自己送上门的。”  
Dante却先一步有技巧地抚上了Vergil的胯下。“不想要吗？我可以用我那边那个Vergil的事情跟你交换。”这个看上去像野兽一样的年轻人似乎比他表现出来的要精明敏锐。  
不过，Vergil冷笑。他怎么可能用自己的身体去交换一场茶余饭后的无聊谈资。  
“Vergil是我的兄长。”不等Vergil再次推开他，Dante却自顾自开口说了。

——我的父亲是恶魔，母亲却是一个天使。不受祝福的结合哈。我们的幼年一直在逃亡。在他们死前，把两个年幼的孩子藏入人界。Vergil得到了父亲遗留下来的全部力量，被收养在一个贵族家庭中。  
Dante赤身跨坐在Vergil身上，他勃起的阴茎抵着Vergil的下腹。  
——我失去了记忆。成年之后，一直在流浪，不断被拉进Limbo中，跟各种恶魔进行无休止的厮杀。那时候，我不是很能区分现实和Limbo。直到Vergil出现在我面前。他把我从Limbo中带出来，告诉我他是我的哥哥。  
Dante俯身咬住Vergil的唇，唇齿碰撞，如同野兽一般。他们彼此都能感到口中的血腥味。  
——然后我们一起打倒了魔王蒙德斯。  
但是Vergil欺骗了我。  
他只是想要取代蒙德斯。  
他只是为了得到力量。  
一切都是谎言。  
——My only brother betrayed me。  
Vergil因为这个略有些耳熟的故事晃了神。然后他发现Dante已经把头埋在了他的胯下。

“Sexual deviant，听说过吗？”Dante一边喘息着，一边解开Vergil的裤子。他埋头把Vergil的性器含在嘴里，熟练地吞吐。感觉对方硬起来之后，他跨坐在Vergil腰上，扶着对方粗大狰狞的阴茎，挺身坐了下去。没有爱抚，没有扩张，没有润滑，甬道却自动分泌出粘液，媚肉贪婪地缠上闯入者。  
Dante深深吐了一口气，前列腺被挤压摩擦的快感，以及被填满的充实感，仿佛久旱甘露，稍稍缓解了他灵魂的空虚和肉体的饥渴。  
“跟一直锦衣玉食的Vergil不同，母亲被杀之后，我就被扔去了贫民窟。“坐在Vergil身上山上下下地律动，Dante试图让身下的人进入到自己更深处。“一个手无寸铁的小孩子，想在贫民窟那样的地方生存，你猜会发生些什么？”  
他被四五个肮脏恶臭的流浪汉翻来覆去地操，只为了一块发霉的小面包。  
他仿佛一个婊子一样，任何人都可以随时随地脱下他的裤子，把他的头按在贫民窟遍是垃圾秽物的地上，狠狠操他。在没有食物的时候，腥臭的精液就是他的粮食。  
很长的一段时间里，他以为自己就是个婊子。他的灵魂和肉体都因此被扭曲。

“嘿，动动！”Dante推了推Vergil。一个人动着似乎总有些不给劲儿。Dante感觉快感在攀升，但却始终无法到达那个极致的点。于是他难耐地俯下身，咬住Vergil的下巴，轻轻舔舐着对方因为胡根而略微有些粗糙的皮肤。  
“操死我。”他轻声说。  
Vergil说不上自己心里是什么情绪。这个年轻人有着跟他弟弟一样的脸，却说着做着他的弟弟永远都不可能经历的事情。  
他抬手抚上Dante紧致修长的身体。蜜色的肌肤沾着汗水，在灯下反射出迷离的光。Vergil一个挺身把Dante压在身下，拉开他修长紧致的大腿，狠狠刺了进去。  
Dante仰起头，发出满足的呻吟。敏感点被大力地撞击，电流一样的快感直冲脑门，爽得Dante忍不住蜷缩起脚趾。他双手勾住Vergil的背，身上的人依然衣冠整洁，仿佛对方并不是在跟自己野兽一样做爱，而是在参加一个满是名流贵族的舞会。  
夹紧身下火热的肉棒，他把自己赤裸的胸口紧紧贴上Vergil，感受两人连在一起的心跳好像合二为一。  
高潮来临的那一刹那，Dante狠狠咬住了Vergil的脖子。“I always love you ，Brother.”他说着，口中满是血腥。

 

“你说这把刀可以连通我的世界？”Dante看着Vergil手中的Yamato。他的兄长手中也有把类似的刀，那把刀也可以劈开空间。但是，平行世界？  
“谁知道呢。”Vergil不置可否。他缓缓拔出Yamato。刀尖在虚空中划开一个十字。然后空间扭曲，传送通道洞然而出。  
Dante走上前，却在门口停下脚步。沉默片刻，他转身面对Vergil，“...跟我一起走好吗？”阴翳冰冷的眸子中流露些许不自觉的恳求。  
Vergil笑了。他上前一步，抓住Dante的手臂，把对方拉进自己怀里，吻上了他。不像他们之前交和时野兽一样的撕咬，这个吻缠绵温柔，宛如情人交颈温存。  
这个年轻人经历了那个世界最深重的苦难，遍体鳞伤一无所有。但是他仍然爱着那片土地，爱着那些曾经折磨他的人类。  
“Thank you，Dante。” Vergil说完，松开Dante，把他推入了传送口。

 

That day, if our positions were switched... Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine?


End file.
